User blog:RedMonkey101 Studios/Annalistia Chronicles 3 and 4
This is going to be the blog were I post The Annalistia Chronicles 3 AND 4. I already posted 1 and 2 on my other blog so if you haven't read it yet then you better read it to get these chapters.... Alright, I finally finished 4 AND 3! This is what I have of them all together: Chapter 3: “Wait...what will happen again?” Mist asked again. Annalistia, Mist, Rusty, Rikumi, and Ace walked alone the riverside, heading into an unknown adventure. Rikumi, on the side, kicked a stone pebble. Ace and Rusty wrote tally marks on their arms and faces with a sharpie, pretending to forget things that just happened to them. Sighing, Annalistia repeats; “We're going to be wearing different clothes depending on where we are.” “Oh, Hi Rusty..” Ace says slowly, Rusty laughed. Those two were in there own Doctor Who world... “So what you're saying is that we're going to basically wearing dresses the whole time?” Mist says. “Well...Pocahontas doesn't wear-” “We are NOT going to go to Pocahontas.” “Why not? We could be England people heading to the new world and dress in Victorian dresses...right?” Rikumi asked from aside. “No, we wouldn't. It's actually not considered a fairy tale.” Annalistia says. “But she's a Disney Princess!” Mist exclaims. “Yeah... that's how Disney works. It was an actually story, from like the 1600s. But still, it's this whole argument, I wouldn't over think too much though.” “What are you talking about, I’m already over thinking it.” Mist responded, rubbing the sides of her head. After that there was silence, because finally made it to the Gates of Fabellae. Standing outside it, stood two guards. They guard a swirling dark portal, it's color shine with the darkest of blues and glitter as if there were stars inside. The guards looked up as the five girls approached. “Your Majesty.” they both say as they stood aside for the girls to pass. “Ready for a life changing adventure?” Annalistia asked her friends. “Yep! Bring on the adventure!” Rusty shouts from the back. With one last sigh, Annalistia took a step through the portal, swirling farther and farther away from her kingdom. Mooney stood in the castle's garden, waiting for Kitty and Ro. She had been standing there for a long time now, what was taking Ro and Kitty so long? Two figures formed in the light of the sun, Mooney looked up to see that the figures were Kitty and Ro. They had stacks of papers clutched in their arms as they hurry towards Mooney. “The list of job?” Mooney asked as Ro and Kitty approached. “Yep, took four hours but finally finished.” Kitty says as she sets the papers down on the garden's bench hide Mooney. “We also got distracted when we saw this guy shooting fire from his nose.” Ro added. "Aww, I missed Eric's nose fire trick?" Mooney asked in disappointment. "Oh yeah! He has perfected it, only caught himself on fire twice!" Kitty exclaims, laughing at the memory. "Oh wow, that's a new record!" Mooney exclaimed with laughter. "Well, for him." Ro laughed. Suddenly there came shouting from the distance; "Hey Kitty! You dropped this!" the three girls turned around and saw Par running towards them, waveing a peice paper in the air. "Oh! Thanks Par, this is important." Kitty says as Par approached them, handing Kitty the paper. "So...how do we get this to everyone so they see it?" Mooney asked. Par lite up with an idea: "Hey guys..." Everyone turned to her, "Internet." Annalistia screamed as she hit the ground. "OWW!" She exclaims. Rolling to the side she took a breathe in, it was always dangerous to jump from one story to another, Annalistia just forgot how hard. Next person to come from the portal was Rusty, landing perfectly on her feet and not on her face like Annalistia. "How...do...you...do..it?" Annalistia asked out of breathe. Hitting the ground, as hard as she did, knock the wind out of her almost completely. "Oh, it's just I picture myself standing straight on my feet. Works every- AH!" Someone else come through the portal now, Rusty hadn't move so the person feel right on top of her and they both collapse to the ground next to Annalistia. "Ow..sorry Rusty." Rikumi says rolling off of her onto the grass. Rusty stood up quickly and move from the spot she stood, "Ha! Not going to happen again." she said as she fixed her T.A.R.D.I.S shirt. "Oh, yeah it's alright." A scream came next as someone slammed into the ground in front of Rusty, "Hai Ace, had a nice fall I see." "Yes, it was a perfect fall and I wish to not do it again." Ace responded as she stood up and walk to a near by tree and balanced herself on it. "You can wish all you want, we have plenty of other stories to go through first."Rusty says, as she sat on a stump. Mist came last, falling as Rusty did, feet first. The only thing Rusty didn't do after landing was wobble, but Mist's balance won. "Well that was fun." "Not for other people..." Annalistia groaned as she sat up. "I second that.." Ace added, grabbing the sharpie from her jean- no wait apron, pocket and added another tally mark on her wrist. "Uh...guys.." Rikumi says slowly, "We're in-" "DRESSES!" Mist shouts. "I KNEW IT!" Annalistia looked down at herself, she wore a sparkly silver dress and a peal necklace. Looking over to Mist she saw her wearing a lighter green dress that came down to the floor, Rusty's t-shirt was now gone but replaced with a T.A.R.D.I.S. blue dress with little sparkle patterns on it. Ace wore a lighter blue dress with a white apron tied around it. Finally glaring at Rikumi, she wore a violet dress that she swung around as she look at the back of it. "When did we change?!" Ace exclaimed, she looked down at herself. She shook her head at the white apron and reached into it's pocket. Some how her arm was half way in it and she pulled out another apron that looked like the tenth Doctor's outfit. They all stared at her in wonder, as she took off the white apron and replaced it with the Doctor Who one. "What...oh it's bigger on the inside." she says as she glared over to Rusty. "Uh...ok..." Annalistia said slowly, "Anyways...we probably transformed when Mist came, I told you the story book has to make it look like we belong here. We can't wear twenty-first century clothing in a village like that." She says gesturing towards the small village a mile away. "Wait were did THAT come from!?" Ace exclaims again. "The story is starting, we better hurry to see if there's anything fishy about it." Annalistia says standing up, she starts to run towards the village but stops dead in her tracks. Her head started to hurt and she felt queezy. "Maybe we can walk.." Par typed as fast as she could on her computer. Mooney, Ro, and Kitty glared over her shoulders as she typed, which made it even more difficult to work. They all stood, well all but Par, in Par and Mooney's room. One side of the room have fandom posters, which Mooney and Par called 'The Fandom Side', and the other had two beds and their computers desks. Par quickly typed on her PC, she looked at the list next to her and typed the words on the computer. "Will this even work?" Kitty asked breathing slowly and shortly, afraid to really do anything that could ruin what Par was trying to do. "I'm sure of it!" Par said eagerly, "Besides everyone in the castle reads our blogs." She was right about that, Ro thought. Everyone had enough people to read their blogs, if it was important(and this was) enough it would spread very quickly. "Is it almost done?" Mooney asked leaning over Ro as she did so. "All...most....DONE!" She exclaims. Hitting the ENTER button, she sat back so everyone could read what she wrote: Heyyyyy peoples.. SOOO, Everyone in the castle knows Annalistia left, leaving us with the job of watching the castle, yay!(Maybe...-_-) Kitty and Ro decided to make a list of all the job everyone gets, so start reading the list below, find your name, and get going on your fabulous job! '' Below was a list of jobs and peoples under it for what it was. Scowling down to the end they see Par added another note: ''Don't be complaining, it's all for a couple days, and I know everyone will get it done. Now please pass this on to everyone so that they see it, thanks! -yours truly, Par XwX "Nice, now we can go back onto the internet." Kitty says, everyone agrees. Chapter 4: Annalistia, Rikumi, and Mist walked in silence as they headed to the village. Rikumi was fighting with her dress, mumbling under her breath that the thing should be thrown into a lava pit and stay there until it became her anime t-shirt and her jeans. Mist looked around, trying to see if anything was wrong with the story. She couldn't seem to figure out what was wrong and what actually belonged in this world... Annalistia thought to herself about how the others were doing back at the kingdom, she mostly worried that Eric would catch the whole kingdom on fire...again. Even though that trick was hilarious, it could still hurt allot of people. Rusty and Ace stood in the background, Rusty saying that she needed an apron too, only the eleventh doctor's one so they won't match. "Maybe I could find a magic lamp or something..." Rusty says to Ace, "ORRR, I can go back to wherever we were and dig in that magic apron..." "Sorry Rusty, it's too far of a walk over there. Also, I don't think were in Aladdin. The Cave of Wonders wouldn't be seeing you today." Ace says. "If it's anything like the movie, then it won't. I don't have a magic flying carpet to get me out when my monkey tries to take more then just the lamp." Rusty explains. "Hey, you could use the lamp to get you out." "Hey, I would be using one of my three wishes.. and I already got them in my head to begin with." "And they are...?" "One: Make the Doctor Who universe real and that we were in it. Two: Make us the ninth Doctor's companions, so that we can stay for ten and eleven. And three: Make us timelords." "Wait..so you would just forget about the apron?" Ace asked. "Well yeah, the real things better." Rusty says with a laugh. "True." Ace agreed. "OH! We're here!" Annalistia exclaimed, everyone looked in front of them to see the small village. The baker of the village put out his breads as the librarian next door stocked this bookshelves. "Were are we?" Rikumi asked from aside. A beautiful woman passed the girls, in her hands were wheat. She walked to the baker and handed the wheat to him. He didn't smile at the woman, just gave her his breads and told her to leave, with that the woman walked away with the breads, back to a small farm up ahead. "I don't remember any stories like that in the Disney films..." Mist remarked. "I think were in Beauty and the Beast, that must have been Belle." Annalistia says, staring after Belle as she walked up the hill to her house. "Soo we aren't going to see cheery songs then.." Rikumi whispers. "Come on, we better hurry before she gets too far ahead of us." Annalistia says running after Belle, the other girls follow and that begins their story... "COME ON PEOPLE! WHO IN THE WORLD SET THE ROSE GARDEN ON FIRE??!!" Kitty scream at the roaring shouts of the other people. She turns to Eric, "I KNOW IT WAS YOU, ERIC!!" with that Eric dashed out of the room, only to have Kitty chase after him. "Well this is entertaining.." Cakie says to Ro. "Very.." she replies. "EVERYONE QUIET IT DOWN!" Kletom exclaims, everyone stops talking moments later. Kletom looked over to Ro and Par, "Kay, continue." Clearly her throat, Par begins; "Everyone saw what jobs they have right?" everyone nods their head slowly, "Alright good. GET TO WORK!" With that everyone scattered, panicked and ran out of the room. "Well that was even more entertaining." Cakie says laughing. "Extremely.." Ro replied laughing. "Where did she GO?!" Rikumi asked panicky. "Where COULD she had gone?!" Ace replied for the back. "She just making this Wibbley Wobbley for us!" Rusty exclaims, her and Ace now snickering with laughter. "Maybe she's in that house over their?" Mist asked as she pointed to a small farm house with Belle and two other girls standing in front of it with a man and a carridge. "Who are those people with Belle?" Rikumi asked to nobody in particular. "Must be her sisters and dad..." Annalistia replies. "Wait Belle has sisters!?" Everyone, but Annalistia, exclaimed. "Yes, yes. Read the original books once and a while..." Everyone quiet down, trying to listen in on what they were saying, but they were to far away.. "Rusty your good at reading lips- or maybe that was Kitty... Oh I don't know." Annalistia sighing she facepalmed herself. "I can try.." Rusty replied with a shrug, "Ok...'You girls take care, I'll be back from my trip in only days..' 'Oh papa! Don't forget the donkeys!'" "Wait donkeys?!" Mist exclaims, Rusty shrugs again. "Either that or gifts." "I think it was gifts, cause the older sisters wanted fine dresses and jewls and all Belle wanted was a rose..." Annalistia's voice trailed off. "Ok, ok...'Never my dears... Behave yourselves.' Oh now he's getting in the carridge..waving goodbye....Belle's crying..Out of distance..." "Ok here's we go, time to live in a fairytale." Annalistia says, and the girls hurry along to the farm house. Kitty stared at Eric from afar, he had thought he trick Kitty and lost her, but he was so wrong. Now starting to walk back to the kingdom, as if he thought Kitty had given up, she spung on him from behind the brushes. He jumped and fell backwards, "Eric..." Kitty says slowly, "We can do this the easy way or-" at that moment Eric jumped off the ground and dashed back to the kingdom. "Alright then..hard way it is." "Don't bother, Kitty.." a voice behind her says, "He's just going to run everytime and by then you'll be tried." "But..." Kitty's voice trailed off. "Fine." she finally says, "Have it your way, Birdie.." She turned around to face Birdie directly, "But if he catches something else on fire, it's your problem." Birdie smiled, "Alright, I promise. Now come on, our first job is to work together and get the gnome under Mooney's bed to leave and go back to this homeland." "Wait, you mean the one who threw a juice box at me last time?" Kitty asked, rubbing the side of her cheek were the jucie box hit her last time. "Same one, Mooney said he came back and won't leave. It was on Annalistia's To-Do List so it's our job now.." "Ugh...he gives me the creeps.." Kitty whispered. "Yeah, he does have that affect on people...but we still gotta do it." "Alright, let's get started." "OWWWWWWW!" Annalistia exclaims as Rusty shifted her foot. Rusty stood on her tippytoes on Annalistia's back, trying to get a view of the inside of Belle's house. Rusty keep shifting feet and pinched Annalistia in the side as she did so. "Sorry....it's really hard to see in these high windows..." she says. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea..." Rikumi says, she stood next to Mist and the cheering Ace, as they watched Rusty jump on Annalistia to get a better view. "Yeah, I can't see anything." Rusty says as she steps off of Annalistia. With that command, Annalistia collapsed to the ground, tired from the weight of her back. "Your going to get that dress dirty..." Mist says quietly. "Let it have dirt!" the queen exclaims, face deep in dirt. "I don't see anything wrong with this story, can we just go to the Loki fairytale now?" Ace asked. "I still don't know-" Annalistia stopped, looking up she hears a carriage approaching. She watched the two sisters wave goodbye to Belle as she stepped into the carriage. "Where is she going NOW?!" Mist exclaims, the queen keep silence as she got off the ground and raced towards the carriage. The others followed her lead. Hitting the carriage door, both sisters looking confused and discussed at the girls, the door swung open, showing Belle and all her beauty. "Can I help you?" she asked, she looked as confused as her sisters. "Uh...yes.. We are not from this village and we wish to see the 'Beast's Castle.'" Annalistia lies to say. "Oh..that is in the direction I am heading.." she says, brushing her curls from her eyes. "May we come? We wish not to bother another carriage man." The queen replies. Belle nodded her head, "Yes, yes, of course! I would be pleased if you come alone, I am due for some company." "Thank you, ma'am." Annalistia says as she and her friends climbed into the carriage. With a jerk forward it moved forward, leaving the friends and the Beauty in silence. That's all... ^w^ That's what I have, I might work on it more if it needs it, but for now this is all you get.. ^3^ If you want to be in it just comment a small bio below and what you want your name it in it be! Anyways, hope you like Chapter 3 and 4. I'll TTYL! ~Reddi x3 Category:Blog posts